The nomad brother
by FumeKnight
Summary: "Why did they do it? Why did Rose did that to a gem like her superior? Why the interest on this planet? None of this makes sense!" These were the questions swirling on the gem that was titled 'Big Brother'. Will he find the answers to these questions? Will he accept them as they are or rebel against them, like Rose had done so? [Defective male Gem OC]
1. Last seen

Earth - End of the war

"You heard me, soldier? They gave us the retreat! Run towards the galaxy warp as fast as you can!" A Homeworld gem, that was one of the many Jasper's, warned while continuing fighting the rebels.

They were currently giving the last wave of attack on the rebellion army before needing to run away.

"But what about Big Brother!? He's still fighting against all of them!" The other gem responded while clashing with another rebel gem, giving only a slight glance she saw him parrying all attacks while fighting back, despite him having multiple wounds and no left hand to wield his weapon effectively.

"He's still there? The diamonds ordered him long ago to stop fighting!" The Jasper yelled while poofing two gem rebels and smashing their gems. On the distance, the galaxy warp was activated and multiple Homeworld gems were leaving the planet.

"What do we do? We can't leave him behind! We can't afford to lose him too!" The Homeworld gem replied back while poofing the gem she was fighting and stabbing it with her spear.

"Run towards the warp! I'll make sure he'll be safe!" She responded back while charging herself towards the wave of enemies. He axe chopping down her enemies, rebel gems and humans alike.

The Homeworld gem, not having any power to fight back any longer, ran as fast as she could towards the pad.

In the center of the battlefield, a lone gem was fighting four rebels on his own. He was gravely wounded, his left hand had been sliced off, his fatigue catching up to him, yet his will to fight never seemed to diminish.

His weapon would twirl on his right hand and stop any attack within a blink of an eye, his movements fluid and his power above the average gem. This was the gem that earned the title 'Big Brother', for his achievements and how all gems were treated by him.

"Why hasn't he returned to his gem yet!?" One of the rebels yelled as he tried to attack the black gem, but effectively was parried.

"He isn't called Big Brother for nothing, you know!" The other rebel answered while the four of them attacked him with everything they had.

With his sharp eyes, the black gem saw the opening he was looking for and with a swift movement he struck them with a wide arc, catching all four of them in one fell swoop, poofing them in the process.

But instead of crushing their gems, he did nothing. He simply directed his attention towards the other wave of the rebels army, as they were closing dangerously fast on him.

"Keep fighting him! He can't keep this up forever!" One of the rebels gave incentive to the others, making their will to bring down the black gem down.

He in turn simply gritted his teeth and keep a steady grip on his pole. He wouldn't fall and he wouldn't shatter. He sworn himself that.

"Graaah! You weaklings! Outta my way!" The Jasper from before cut through them and shattered all that were in her way, a few humans were caught in the process as well.

He huffed in the air, why was this Jasper here? She parried an attack from a gem before clashing with another one. Her axe was stained with both dry and fresh blood from the humans. His right arm and left leg had been pierced by swords and such, making his movements dwindle.

"What are you still doing here, Big Brother! They called out to come back now! They sounded the retreat!" She said while banishing another set of gems.

He knew about the retreat, but he wanted to stay as long as he could to make sure any gem from Homeworld would return safely.

"We don't have time! The general got an order from the diamonds to retreat! They want you out of here!" She repeated again while he kept parrying the rebels attacks, despite a few swords had passed through his right arm and left leg.

He tapped her shoulder with the blunt side of his weapon and pointed towards the galaxy warp to escape.

"I know what you're trying to say, but I'm not going anywhere unless you run away to the warp with me!" She responded back while executing another gem and crushing her gem.

He didn't liked this. He was here fighting, sacrificing himself for them to escape, yet this Jasper still kept staying with him. He wasn't anything special, sure he got a title, but any gem could get it!

He pointed once more, this action was more forced than the one before, like he was ordering her.

"Even if you force me, I'll just come back again and make sure you'll return with me!" She once again parried, while he finished the job with two gems and still stunned one, giving her the chance to poof two gems with one large arc.

In the distance, he could spot Rose's shield rising and growing in size. What was she thinking?

Then a large sound was erupting from the sky itself. Both gems looked at the sky to see that a growing light was starting to increase and blind them. Out of reflex, the black gem covered his eyes with his weapon. That was his one and only mistake in the battlefield as a sword passed through his chest.

"Big Brother!" The Jasper yelled as he looked at the blade sticking from his chest. He knew that he couldn't stay in his physical form any longer.

"Why did... they..." His own voice exhilarated pain that was too much and yet with a tint of anger. He then succumbed to his injuries and retracted back into his gem, lying in the floor that was once a battlefield. His weapon stabbed in the ground as a relic of the past.

* * *

Vacuum of space - Spaceship

As the remaining leaders of the diamond authority, they had to call out a retreat. They were low in soldiers and firepower to defeat the rebellion. They waited as long as they could before unleashing a forbidden power.

"We had no choice." Blue Diamond said while in the presence of the other two.

"At least the cluster had been successfully integrated. All we have to do now, is wait until the impending doom of Earth." Yellow Diamond informed while she analyzed the losses of their military force.

Meanwhile, White Diamond was looking through the ships and the transported gems that escaped the clutches of the terrible weapon they unleashed.

"General! Where is Big Brother? Why isn't he with any of you?" Her voice boomed with authority, yet the gem in front of her could only give her a shaky response.

"H-He d-didn't make it, my Diamond!"

"He what!?" Yellow Diamond stood up from her seat looking at the small gem. "Where were you while we specifically gave you the order to bring him back? With his injuries from the last battle he's buried himself too deep to grant him a crack in his gem!"

"M-my apologies, my diamond! I was certain the Jasper that I sent to retrieve him hadn't returned because they either already were teleported from the galaxy warp or any spaceship!"

"Useless! All of you!" With anger on her expression, the other gems trembled at the fury that one of the remaining diamonds was expelling.

"What do you think we should make of this, White Diamond?" Blue Diamond asked as she wasn't sure on how to feel for the lost of the gem they knew for so long.

"There is the possibility that he was forced to return to his gem after all those injuries." She said with some hope that the black gem was still alive and well in his gem.

"There's also the possibility that he got corrupted by us. But until we are certain, I'll label him as MIA." Yellow Diamond said while recording, with some faltering on her text.

"I'll personally inform his Pearl and any gems that he housed to teach." Blue Diamond responded, keeping herself straight.

"Why couldn't you have been like the other support Onyx? Why choose to fight? Why be different to what you were supposed to be?" White Diamond mumbled to herself as she knew the reason from him, yet it puzzled her to why he would go so far for them.

"You fought, because that was the only thing you knew wasn't it, Big Brother?" She thought to herself as they returned back to Homeworld. She stared at the window that faced Earth, looking at it as to say goodbye to a very important gem.

* * *

Onyx type gems are healers, while not being able to heal cracks on gems, they specialize on healing the wounds that any gem carry with them and absorb any kind of dark energy they emit.

Dark energy involve of raw negative emotions that other gems or organic sentient matter carry. They convert this dark energy into their signature healing warmth to heal, though if they heal too much the effects could harm their body.

The higher the effort, the more it'll affect their physical form before reaching their gem and unfortunately giving them a sad end.

* * *

Aftermath - A few decades later

The rest of the crystal gems were scouting the last battle that took place on Earth. So many gems and humans had fallen, so many never to see the others once more. They searched every nick and turn of the battlefield for any gem that survived.

"How horrible this had to happen.." Rose Quartz, leader of the Rebellion, said while she was assisted by Pearl, her loyal follower. After so many gems had turned into their corrupted selves, the crystal gems, based of Garnet, Pearl and Rose, made their duty to encase them into a bubble so that in the future they might be healed.

"Rose! I found a gem!" Pearl called out as she bubbled it, giving a quick glance towards the weapon that was beside it.

"Oh! My..." Rose said as she recognized the gem. It's oval shape and white diamond in the center, was a beacon to every gem in Homeworld. To be near his weapon could only mean that he's been here since the end of the last battle.

"What should we do with it?" Pearl asked as she handed the bubble to her leader.

"We need to send it back to the temple. He may be affected by the corruption and I would hate to see him in that state. Big Brother would've liked that way..." She then tapped the bubble and off it went.

"Big Brother? I think I've heard that name before..." Pearl mumbled to herself.

"He was someone to respect." Garnet said while continuing the search for any more loose gems in the battleground.

"Why respect a gem like this Onyx?"

"I'll tell you once we're done here, Pearl." Rose replied, while helping her remaining force.


	2. Returned to action

Crystal Temple - Burning Room

In this stagnant room, where time seems frozen in place, the bubbles give light to it. With only fours colors and positioned right, one could envision the starry sky just by looking at them.

In their bubbles, corrupted gems and other gems rest in complete bliss, no space for them to reform, no need to take arms once more, no need to suffer anymore.

Yet, today was different from the peaceful days of yonder. An earthquake shook the temple and with it, reverberated the once peaceful room. A piece of the temples stone, aged throughout the years, was let loose and with it carried the key to unleash any of the captivated gems from the peaceful slumber.

As it fell, it bounced through the many spheres, all of them were avoided by the spike that the rock showed with dignity. It had hit on the color spheres enumerable times, yet only its flat surface hit them, making their rest longer, as they should.

It almost reached the bottom, but with no clear effort, it landed on a bubble popping and releasing from its clutches a black gem. Both fell down, like a race, the stone from the temple was the first to reach the bottom, while the dark gem simply bounced for a few seconds making audible sound from the quietness of the room, before completely stopping.

The gem started to rise and light had sprouted from it. A mannequin was created in the middle of the air, the gem situated on the left shoulder and engulfing it with light, yet soon the light was surrounded by a black miasma and the gems body was being reconfigured.

First came the dark hair, only being neck long while its thin long ponytail in the back of the hair, two white hairbands circulated around the head while being covered by the fringe of the hair. Then came the clothing, for the upper portion of its body a long, black, tattered coat surrounded him while the middle section of its body had a black diamond with white on the rest before being covered by the coat.

Its lower body was then forming the remaining of its clothes, consisting of a pair of what looked like black trousers with the ends tattered with patches of white and for its feet would make a pair of black boots.

After the body had been created and being satisfied with the work and time it had in its disposal, the miasma returned back into black oval gem with a white diamond mark in the middle.

The body fell down to the floor and bent his knees to cushion the fall. Black sparks passed through his arms as he opened his dark eyes.

He was suddenly in alert mode as he looked around. Noticing that his weapon wasn't beside him and that the place he resides was unfamiliar, made him more anxious as to what was going on.

He looked on his left pale black hand to notice that it had regenerated. Memories bombarded his head as he recalled what had happened.

The strange melody, the bright light that contained the colors white, yellow and blue, the war. Everything came back in one full second.

Being shook by the overflowing information, he stayed with his knees bent to make sure he would fall to the side.

"Little Pink... Rose Quartz..." He thought to himself as he heard it from the others.

"Why would you... No. Don't think about these things yet, Onyx. We need to find a way out of this.. Where am I even?" He scolded himself in his head.

As he looked up, a mortifying feeling rushed over him. Hundreds, maybe thousands of gems were encapsulated in bubbles as far as his sight could go.

"That's..! There is no way the rebels could've captured so many gems in the short amount of time I've been out!" He screamed in his head as he looked at them with a surprised expression.

"I wish I could set you all free at this instant, but I sure the little Diamonds are waiting for me to call them... I'll come back some other time, I promise all of you little ones." He thought to himself once more as he looked for an exit.

As he went around the circle of boiling lava, he noticed a door, but as he got closer to it, the mechanism to open wouldn't open.

"Hmm... This could mean that it only reacts to the members of the rebellion. Homeworld gems like me can't enter or even escape." He thought as he did little taps with his index finger on the door.

He then looked back at the room and started to look around carefully. A circular room that housed many bubbled gems, on the walls what looked like to be veins gripped them to the point of becoming one with the ground.

At the center of the room a small staircase held active lava boiling with the anticipation of being released yet patiently awaits in this silenced room. As he slowly rose his head to where the veins came from, or grew from, he had the idea to start climbing through one of the multiple holes on the ceiling.

Though his thought was good, leaving would take some time for the veins had formed a complex tunnel system to which many would end in dead ends or would simply fork a path in three ways.

Along the way, he would leave a small mark when turning a corner to remind him that he already took that path. Right now, he saw the same sign he put three times in a row and he's been climbing and walking through branched paths for the equivalent of two hours if he took in consideration of this planets time stamp.

To say he was annoyed was accurate. He wanted to escape the confinement of this strange place and to do that he could only go through the path that the vines carved.

"This is getting me nowhere..." He thought to himself as he stopped on the fork once more, this being the fourth time of him coming back. "I guess following this vines was a bad idea after all. Maybe I should force my way out of here.

But if I do that, the rebels could hear me escaping and in that instant get caught." Whatever the options he thought would only make it a clear indication that he escaped from them.

He decided to risk it to make it out of the labyrinth that these branches created and charged through one of the dead ends with collected energy on his body. As he charged forward, he saw that the density of the walls were a little weaker than what the stone of this planet should be.

Stopping on his tracks, he reached forward and saw that it was surprisingly soft and then he felt his hand passed through something. He could feel something that was softer than the dirt and it had a prickly feeling on his hand.

Pushing himself even further, he started to see light and without a thought he passed through. Around him was something that he remembered called 'grass', that must've been the prickly feeling that he felt. Up ahead were basic structures, too basic to be any kind of Homeworld gem creation, so he had to guess humans had built them.

"Just how long have I been out?" He questioned himself in his head.

As he rose from the dirt and climbed the hill, he saw another structure, this one was a small tower that was the furthest away from the rest of the others.

He headed towards it, with the intention to use it as a landmark to find out where exactly was he. Though as he climbed, nothing seems familiar to him.

Only when he reached the top he realized where he was. He was right on top of the Crystal Gems base.

"How did I ended here!? Was I captured and encapsulated while I was in my gem? Nothing tells me where the galaxy warp is! How long have I been out!" He screamed in his head as questions kept pooping left and right.

Looking up on the sky, the star that illuminated this planet was nowhere to be scene. Was this called night as the humans once said?

Just above of the horizon he could see something in the distance that resembled a hand.

"What is that?" He questioned himself as he saw it slowly flying towards the earth. "Is that a spaceship?" To him it looked a weird one, to be shaped out of a hand. He was used to the old one that they used.

Looking down, he saw three figures walking towards the shoreline.

"Members of the rebellion?" He questioned to himself once more as he grew curious. Slowly, he began falling to the statue below, safely and stealthily, making sure they haven't seen him yet.

Once he reached the sandy terrain, he quietly ran from boulder to boulder and was at a decent place to stay both hidden and at ears range to hear them.

* * *

Onyx P.O.V

"Garnet, Sugilite isn't going to reach the ship from here. We need Opal for a long range attack!" Is that a Pearl? Is that suppose to be the same one that Rose had with her?

I'm guessing that the tall one is Garnet, but who is Sugilite and Opal? I've never heard of those gems before...

"Ready, Pearl?" The little bright lilac gem with long hair asked the Pearl.

"Let's hope Opal is enough to damage it, Amethyst." So the little one is called Amethyst. But where is Rose? Why are her forces here? Actually, why are her forces so little? A small invasion from Homeworld would completely overtake her base in short time.

Why are they dancing? Wait... Are they? Well, this is a surprise.

With energy flowing from both bodies, a single entity stood there with the gem called Garnet. Actually, if I look close enough, she seems to be a fusion herself with the two gems on the palm of her hands.

Fighting against these two alone would be tough with my weapon, in my disarmed state I could only stall time before being captured again. It's better to wait and see, than to act reckless in my current situation.

At the same time, they look frightened, that'll help me regenerate a little bit of my power. I feel drained since I reformed and having some energy will help me, even if it is for a bit.

The big gem, Opal I believe, took out a whip and a spear before fusing both weapons and creating a long bow.

I heard a sound coming from my left and there I saw two strange creatures, one must be a human? Last time I remember, humans weren't like that. Have they evolved? The other is... I'm not sure what it is.

Hiding myself even closer to the boulder, I saw as the human? I'll call him that for now, staring towards the two fused gems, while the one called Opal aimed her long bow and formed an energy arrow with two of her arms.

"Fire!" Garnet ordered, firing the arrow. It scattered in hundreds of smaller arrows, hitting the ship dead on. The on thing though... It didn't even scratched the surface! If it was one of our ships, then I wouldn't be surprise to have suffered heavy damage from that attack!

"Stay here! If something happens, Dad'll need a new son." Who is this... Dad? And what is that thing?

As I looked at the ship, it was coming faster than I thought. It would need a minute or something like that to crash into the ocean.

"At least Steven is safe..." Who's Steven?

"Hey guys!" The human called as it hurried towards the two fused gems.

"Steven!" That's a Steven? Is it its human name or are Humans now called Steven?

Seeing as the human was coming closer to them, Opal separated back into the two gems they were before.

"You came back!" Has this Steven gone somewhere?

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Concern? Have the rebellions been talking with the humans?

"But.."

"It's too late! Just stay behind us!" What's so big about a small...

That is not a small spaceship! That's almost twice the size of our spaceships! And its about to crash on the ocean any second now!

As it came down, it started to slow down and hovered on the sea, before the hand extended and crashed its fingers on the sand, lifting a dust.

From the palm of the giant hand, a small sphere rose and landed on the index finger, where it proceeded to open and make the finger tap the ground.

"That's them alright. They're the ones that keep wrecking my machines." What kind of gem is that? I haven't seen it before.

"This is it?" That's a Jasper gem if I remember. Looks like a heavy hitter, a soldier? Why is it wearing a cape?

"Jasper! They keep interfering with my work!" Work? What work would a... Homeworld gem? Do with a planet like this one?

Releasing a sigh of disappointment, the Jasper took a few steps ahead with a discontent expression.

"Looks like another waste of my time." Another? But the war was just yesterday... Wasn't it? "Hey! Get over here."

Wait! Is that... a Lapis Lazuli? What's she doing here? And why is Jasper handling her like a brute? She in turn, yanked her hand of Jasper's grip.

"Lapis..." How come this Steven knows about Lapis?

"This is their base?" She asked while pointing towards the temple.

"Yes..." So I was in the rebellions Base! But for how long?

"You need to leave! Immediately!"

"Yeah! Step off!"

"This is not a gem controlled planet!" Not a gem controlled planet? Were they going to take this planet? Was that their intention?

"Neither of you saw Rose Quartz? What a shame, I hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!" I... Can't say anything. Must be a personal vendetta between the two of them.

"What?"

"But this is all what's left of her army? Some lost defective Pearl? A puny overcooked runt? And this shameless display?" I am not happy to how she just judged all of them.

A Pearl that thinks for herself is a feat in itself. A Amethyst that was on the ground for a bit longer can have many other things than what others lack. A fusion between those two can only be done if they trust each other to a new level of trust.

"Hmm. What is that?" That's what I'm trying to figure out.

Noticing that it was pointing towards the Steven, they went into an aggressive stance.

"It calls itself, Steven." Oh... So that's his name. Is he a human?

"He's just a human! He isn't a threat at all! He's not one of them!" Ah. Thank you for clearing that out, Lapis.

"I know what a human is. You don't need me for this. Just blast them with the ship." That doesn't sound very good.

"Ugh. Fine." The Homeworld gem then was commanding the ship and pointed at the rebellion gems and started to gather energy on its finger. Am I in its line of fire?

"Steven! Get out of here!" Listen to the fusion if you value your life, human.

"No!"

"I won't let you risk your life!"

"But this is my home! And you're all my family." ...Family. Why is its torso glowing?

"Firing."

"I'm..! I'm a crystal gem too!" You fool! Don't rush head first against a projectile!

Then a large sound erupted from where the human had ran into. It sounded like a bell.

As the smoke cleared, a pink shield was in front of the rebels with the symbol of..!

"That shield! That symbol!" Rose!? Is that human, Rose Quartz!?

"You! You have the power of Rose Quartz!" I'm as surprised as you Jasper.

"Now do you believe I needed an escort?"

"Fire barrage! Wide spread!"

Doing as told, the Homeworld gem ordered the ship to shoot out a beam that the space between the three gems and human. Separating the party into two. The fusion jumped first and pushed the human away from the blast radius, while being thrown to the sea.

"Rose! Why do you look like that? Why are you so weak?" A question that I'm having as well.

"Don't hurt him!"

"You knew about this!"

"It wasn't relevant to the mission!" Mission?

"Forget about the mission."

"What?"

"Yellow Diamond needs to see this." Little Yellow!? Maybe this Jasper could take me back and-!

* * *

The colors, the light and the melody.

* * *

Is going back an option to me? Maybe I should ask this Jasper to answer me a few questions before I jump to conclusions.

Jumping out of the sea, Garnet went headfirst against Jasper with a pair of gauntlets that she summoned.

"Good." You're awfully pleased for a fight.

With a single clash of a gauntlet and a protective helmet, the shock wave between them made them both slide backwards with Steven getting sent flying by it as well.

"Steven, run!" She yelled before rushing again towards Jasper.

"Private gem destabilizer." Private gem what? Is that the name of that electric stick?

With a swift strike, Jasper hit Garnet with the stick and electricity jolted through her before she started to fall backwards. Multiple lines started to form on her body as her limbs were severed in what felt like a minute.

With her last strength, she looked at Steven before poofing and dropping two gems in each hand.

"I was there, you know. At the first war against this garbage planet. I fought against your armies. I respected your tactics." So at the start of it all... That's why she had that pleased expression for a fight. That's what she was made for.

"But this... ? This is sick!" Whatever you're planning to do Jasper, don't you harm that human. He may have something to do with Rose

"Unhand him!" Pearl yelled as she and Amethyst ran towards Jasper.

"I don't get what you're planning Rose, but look! Your base is taken, your armies are ruined, you have failed!" With a single headbutt, she knocked the human out.

* * *

"Steven!" Pearl cried his name as she tried to stab Jasper with her spear, only to be grabbed by her hand and kicked away. Amethyst then tried to stop the hulking gem with her whip, but that proved also not that effective as she was spun around and to collide with Pearl.

"Prepare the ship! We're leaving with these as prisoners. They'll be shattered by the hands of Yellow Diamond." She said while throwing Steven to the ground.

"Wait... Who's that?" Peridot asked as a figure walked through the many boulders. He wore strange clothes for a gem and he possessed much more male appearance than the other gems.

"I don't know. I've never seen a gem like him before." Lapis responded while looking at him with an indifferent expression.

"..." He didn't say a single word, only gestures to them.

"Uh... What?"

He blinked a few times, they didn't understand his gestures? But all gems knew he would only speak when needed.

Thinking for himself he got the idea of using the small energy that he got from the rebel gems and talk with them using that.

 **"I asked, are you three from Homeworld?"** A shadow had formed the phrase next to him, using Homeworld's language.

"Can't you tell that we are?" Peridot asked with an inquisite expression. "Wait, how are you even doing that? And why can't you talk?"

"Who cares. He's just another defective gem. An Onyx to make matters worse."

"Why do you say that?" Lapis asked.

"Onyx are only made as a support unit. Healers to be precise. They are weak and don't have any combat skills. If they don't have that, then they are wasted space and energy." Peridot informed while touching her screen, inputting commands into it.

Amethyst looked to the side while hearing that.

 **"A defective gem, isn't a waste of space or energy."** The shadow text had some weight into it, to express his discontent on how they viewed the defective, since he was one as well.

"Then prove it!" Jasper yelled as she lunged at him with alarming speed and power.

Putting some dark energy on his right arm, he shoulder bashed Jasper, countering her speed and power.

"Wha!?" She was flabbergasted at the counter the Onyx made on her.

Not wasting any time, he lowered his body and clenched his left fist. Rotating his body to increase the damage and coated his fist with the same energy as before.

His fist buried itself on the torso of the Jasper and staggered her. She coughed violently as she tried to reach her gem destabilizer, only to get roundhouse kicked on the back, making her skip a few feet away from the Onyx gem.

"Whoa... I didn't know we had a gem like that with us! Who is he anyways?" Amethyst asked.

"I-I don't know! I never saw a gem like that with us before!" Pearl answered while trying to release herself from Amethyst whip that was used to bind the two of them.

"You're tougher than you look." Jasper said while summoning her Crash Helmet.

 **"What a defective gem lacks, can excel at something else entirely."** He responded back using his shadow to inform her. **"And I've been training myself for more than 3000 years in Nectulone alone to get to this point."**

"Impossible! No gem could train in there for more than 500 years!" Peridot exclaimed.

"Nectu-what?" Amethyst asked confused

"Nectulone. A planet in which the gravity poll is much higher than Earth's. It is said that gems that train there increase their physical strength astronomically, but at the risk of their gem being cracked and decimated after a long prologue amount of time." Pearl answered back, still trying to release themselves.

Jasper growled before using her spin dash to give him a quick and painful hit. Onyx simply used her momentum with a bit of his strength to reroute herself towards the temple.

But she surprised him when she made a U-turn towards the sky. Unleashing more power and crashing towards him.

A large shock wave erupted when the two collided, creating a cloud dust.

The gems looked in anticipation to see who won, but as the cloud dissipated, they saw that the two of them where clutching both hands together. Their expressions showed that they were trying very hard to overpower the other.

"For once, I can actually enjoy a battle that isn't a waste of my time!" She shouted with a grin in her face.

 **"Soldiers that only know how to fight, can understand one another."** He messaged her before taking a step in front, pushing her back. **"But you're still too young to fight me. I'd give you a few hundred years of training to reach me."**

"Strong words, for a gem that is defective." She responded by pushing him too.

 **"You shouldn't anger this gem, young one."** He responded back while pushing her back even further than she did to him.

She then started to headbutt him, though he would do the same with a small shadow on his forehead. Countering the power she was throwing at him.

They then released one another and took a step back.

"They seem to be enjoying it..." Lapis commented as she saw the two of them smiling to each other.

"Not for long." Peridot answered back as she aimed the ship at them. Amassing energy at the index finger once more.

Noticing this, Jasper called her out.

"Peridot! What is the meaning of this!" She yelled.

"We're wasting enough time as it is! I wanna reach Homeworld and report to Yellow Diamond immediately." She announced as she aimed between the two of them. "And it's not like I'm aiming at you, just that pesky Onyx."

The two of them were too close to one another to actually dodge it by themselves.

"This can be considered treachery!" She yelled, but was cut short as the ship fired towards them. Her eyes widened as the beam was coming close to them, but she was more surprised as a force pushed her aside.

Looking at it, the Onyx pushed her with a shadow coating his hands. He gave her a smile before the light beam engulfed him and poofed him in a instance.

"There! Now get to the ship with them already." She yelled back while mumbling something that had clods in it.

Lapis actually noticed on the action that the black gem did, but kept quiet about it. If he was with the Crystal Gems, then he meant nothing to her.

"This isn't over, you hear me!" Jasper yelled at the Onyx gem with anger in her tone. "You better reform soon for a rematch!"

She then grabbed the two captive gems and threw them in their jail cells. She did the same with Lapis, but strangely enough she was gentler on putting his gem on the next cell.

It was probably so that it wouldn't crack when she threw it.


	3. Clueless

Homeworld Ship - Onyx P.O.V

"Uh... I just woken up and I get immediately poofed. Not the greatest way to start off in a Homeworld day." I thought to myself as I reformed. Though once again, I don't know where I am again.

In front of me was some kind of yellow transparent wall and around me was a symmetrical room that had a hexagon shape to it. It had space enough to fit two to three gems, if they weren't buffed.

I rose up and touched the yellow wall, only to make me recoil back in pain. What is this made of that can harm a gem?

In the distance, I can hear heavy footsteps, each step made the ground vibrate a little bit.

"You're finally awake." Jasper, nice to see you're fine. You still seem angry, though.

I gestured her to say, I was glad to see her fine, but I think she doesn't understand this language that I was so used to.

"I have no idea what you're trying to say, but you better start spilling some answers!" Well aren't you being the friendliest gem to talk...

 **"I want answers as well. You answer my question, I'll answer yours."** I deserve some answers as well. How come they don't know my gestures? Why is everything different from the last time I was in my physical form? At least this little shadow can communicate for me.

"You'll get nothing from me, now start telling me who the heck are you."

 **"If you won't tell me anything, then I won't as well."**

"You don't have much of a choice, where you stand."

 **"If this is how you interrogate your prisoners, then you aren't that good."**

"Want me to get personal about this?"

 **"Little one, don't try to start a war with me. I just want answers, that's all I want."**

"Why do you keep calling me, Little one? Are you belittling me?"

 **"That's just how I treat all gems. It started as a small thing, but then it simply stuck."** It is true, I used it as a way to gently talk to all of them before it became a habit.

"Heh, you finally gave me something." Damn! I slipped up! "Now answer me! Who are you?"

 **"That's not how it goes, Little one. You need to answer my question if you want something from me."**

"We Homeworld gems know better, than to never trust the word of a rebel gem."

 **"Not once did I said I was a rebel gem."**

"Then who are you? A deserted gem? A rogue gem that fled from Homeworld?

 **"Easy there. I just want to know how long has passed since the war."**

"War? You mean the last battle between the rebels and Homeworld? You were there!?" That was the last battle? I simply nodded my head.

Suddenly, a soft voice started to sing. The echoes of her vocal cords gave this ship a harmonious feeling.

"That little runt is singing again!" Who is singing?

"I'll be back and you better start spilling who you are!" With that, she stormed away towards the sound.

Still got no clue on how long I've been out, no idea if that human is really Rose or even if they simply forgotten how I talk.

"Where is she? I could've sworn I heard her around here." That's, the Homeworld gem from before. I lightly tapped on the barrier, it hurt a bit, but it was enough to get her attention.

"Hmm? You're that Onyx from before. What do you lowly gem want?" And with that, my likeness towards you has dropped.

 **"For starters, I want to know your name, Little one."** I can't always keep referring you as a Homeworld gem.

"An Onyx that doesn't know what is a Peridot? That would imply that you're from the first generation of gems. Probably before and during the war against Earth."

 **"Your name is Peridot? Nice to meet you, Little one."**

"I don't have time to talk with a lowly gem like you. Did you see where that hunk of gem went to? Her name is Jasper."

 **"She was here a moment ago, trying to interrogate me. She went towards the voice that was singing."**

"Oh... The Sapphire gem. Why aren't I surprised she went there." She then walked away with an annoyed face.

I'm alone once more. She looks so different from Jasper and the others, especially her limbs.

Now... How the heck am I suppose to get out of here without causing a commotion?

Well, I could break the wall next tom. Assuming that there isn't a field there as well, but I really only have my power to just create messages at this point.

Not enough energy to actually spend on breaking a wall that can be tougher that the Earth's stone.

Passing back and forth, I think to myself, only to not get any results. Not enough energy, not enough time since I woke up so It'll take me a while to actually gather the energy normally.

Sometimes, I hate how I can't summon a weapon... Where is that spear of mine even? Is it still at the battlefield or did a human ransacked it and claimed it as theirs?

Having nothing to do, I sat down. Maybe, if I'm patient enough, I'll be able to get out.

* * *

After freeing a Ruby and talking with Lapis, Steven ran for a bit, following the song that he heard through the halls of the ship.

Hearing heavy footsteps, he took cover and stood as still as a brick.

"We can't leave yet! The whole point in coming here was to check on the cluster!" Peridot said as she followed her superior.

"Stop singing!" Jasper yelled as she punched the wall nearby the jail cell. "Rose Quartz takes priority. Get back to the bridge and set course back to Homeworld!" She ordered while moving away from the scene.

Peridot, being very annoyed of the current situation, did as she was told and went towards the bridge.

"Go to Earth they said, it'll be easy they said." She said while passing by Steven, unaware of his presence.

Noticing that the coast was clear, he peaked through the hallway and saw a small blue gem.

Seeing as nobody was there, the gem continued to sing. Steven took this opportunity to get close to the yellow force field.

"Hey, I like your song. Are you Sapphire?" He asked while trying to keep his voice down.

"You escaped," Steven then passed his hand through the field like it was nothing. "Of course." She presumed with a theory on her mind.

He then put his body over the field, creating a small hole for her to pass.

"C-c-c-com-m-m-me o-o-oon! It's s-s-s-s-sa-f-f-fe" He said with a shaky voice to her.

"Thank you, Steven." She then passed through the hole, unharmed of the prison she was held.

"You'r-r-r-re welcome!"

"Sapphire!" A voice cried the name of the blue gem next to Steven.

"Come on!" Grabbing Steven's hand, she ran faster than he could account, making him float on the air.

When she stopped, he was still getting familiar back with his rhythm, since he just sped up like 60 MPH.

Ruby was on the other side from the next hall and was surprised to see her there.

"Ruby!" Sapphire cried before running towards each other, hugging in the process.

"Did they hurt you?" Ruby asked concerned.

"No, no. I'm okay. Did they hurt you?"

"Who cares?" She said with some tears of joy being made on her eyes.

"I do." She kissed Ruby's eye before being picked up and spur around in circles. In a single, energy filled moment, Garnet was reunited and laughing like herself again.

"Steven! Thank you!"

"Garnet! You're a fusion?" He asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. We didn't want you to meeting us like this." She explained.

"Well... Did I make a good first impression?"

"Oh Steven... We already love you." She said fondly towards the human boy.

"Where is she!" Jasper yelled through the halls.

"It's Jasper! Steven, find the others and get to the control bridge!"

"But I don't know where they are" He replied with a concerned look, before being kissed on the forehead, making him see into the future and where are his friends.

"Future vision! Wait, are you gonna be able to beat her on your own?"

"It's okay, Steven. I'm never alone." She said with confidence to him. Seeing the confidence in her, Steven nodded his head and sprinted towards where Pearl and Amethyst were based on his vision.

In that moment, after he left, Jasper came running towards the middle of the ship and stopped on her tracks.

"What? You broke out and fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are." To this, Garnet gave her a chuckle before showing her a determined face.

"No, you haven't." And with that, they started to fight each other.

* * *

On Onyx's side, he could hear that some commotion was happening, probably a feud between gems. If he wanted to escape, now would be the time since no one is going to pass through him anytime soon.

He was able to recover some of his power normally, it was enough to make a hole on the other cell, assuming that it wasn't occupied or that the barrier was on.

Standing up, he covered his right fist with the shadow that he used to 'talk' and positioned himself. Putting his balled hand back and using his left hand to aim, he smashed the wall with a swift motion, demolishing whatever material they used to make the ship.

Luckily for him, the cell was vacant and the field was offline as well, that meant he didn't need to expel anymore energy than he had to for his escape.

He was now free to roam about, preferably to find a way to exit the ship or even more favorable, to talk with Peridot.

As he walked through the halls, the ship would shake occasionally and the tremors on the ground would imply that two gems were fighting each other.

Passing through a corridor, he looked both sides before seeing the two gems in the shoreline and the human pass by on his left.

Steven was able to look at him, but immediately ran faster towards the bridge with the others, thinking that he was a bad gem too.

He resume his exploration before he was face to face with another field, on the other side was the Lapis Lazuli he saw on Earth.

* * *

Passing through the door, they found Peridot on the control room, rerouting the ship towards Homeworld. Being startled with code still on her eyes, she grabbed a gem destabilizer and tried hitting Steven, only it didn't work against him, making him held her in place.

Amethyst seized the moment and summoned her whip, with a fling of her wrist, she wrapped it around the the Homeworld gem and had her pinned down.

"Don't touch that! You clods, don't know what you're doing!" She berated while struggling to release herself.

"You got this, Pearl!" Amethyst said confidently towards her teammate.

"Okay, ship! Turn us around!" She said before dipping her hands on the control panel, making her shiver from the raw data passing through her being.

Looking towards a monitor, Steven saw Garnet and Jasper still fighting.

* * *

After being dragged down towards the ships main power source, Garnet kept fighting with vigor against the tyrant Jasper. Clashing, countering and beating each other up to a pulp.

Jasper having had enough against the fusion, started to harness her energy and lunged herself with a spin dash towards her opponent.

Garnet dodged a few attacks before grabbing her Crashing Helmet with both gauntlets. Using the momentum and her own strength, she threw Jasper straight to the gem power source, effectively shocking her and running away from the scene as explosions escaped from the reactor room.

* * *

With the first explosion, the gang in the control bridge were shaken, making Pearl lose focus on her task and Amethysts foot to slip up.

Seeing this opportunity, Peridot crawled towards the middle of the room and activated the emergency escape pod, encapsulating her and be sent straight to Earth. Amethyst tried to get her, only to fail.

On that moment, Garnet came into view.

"Garnet!" Everyone called, relieved that she was okay.

"This ship is going down!"

"What about Lapis!?" Steven asked worried.

"There's no time!"

As the ship fell towards Earth, Steven bubbled all of them with him, protecting them from whatever damage they were going to experience.

* * *

Lapis P.O.V

Why is this gem from Earth here? I don't want to talk with him.

"Go away. You Crystal gems aren't worth talking to." Just leave me alone.

But he didn't left, he actually sat down in front of me and stared at me.

"I said go away!" Nothing you can say or do will make back away!

 **"I'm not with them."**

"Prove it! Tell me who you are and what were you even doing on Earth!"

For a moment he was motionless, he didn't want to tell me who he was or he didn't know how to talk to me. Doesn't matter to me, I just want to go home...

 **"Little one,"** He can't even use his voice, how can I trust him? "I am Onyx. And I was fighting the rebels."

He... Used his voice. It sounds so strained, so painful, but it's also calming. Why do I feel like I heard that voice before?

Suddenly, the ship started to shake violently. I think we're crashing.

I lowered my head to my knees and hide my eyes on my bangs. I don't care what happens, I just want to go home...

Then I heard the field frizzle and in front of me, was him. He looked like he was desperate, before I noticed that the shadow that cloaked his body was fried up by passing the barrier, only losing his right hand in the process.

He then hugged me, I tried to push him off, but he didn't let go and soon enough, he engulfed the both of us in a black miasma. It wasn't suffocating, it actually felt nice.

* * *

Beach city - Crystal Temple's Entrance

As the ship fell from the sky, the impact gave the final push towards its full destruction. Bits and pieces of green spread around the shoreline and into the sea. Flames rose from the various explosions while parts flew away.

Around the beach, Lion run around, looking for his friend before sensing him under some debris. With a powerful roar, he set them free. It took them a few seconds before the bubble vanished away.

"Nice work." Garnet said softly with a smile.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!" He excitedly said.

"You met with Ruby and Sapphire?" Amethyst said surprised.

"Oh no! We were going to introduce you! Garnet, your plan!" Pearl told with some disappointment.

"We were waiting for your birthday."

"We can still do it! I'll just pretend I didn't know!" He said while Amethyst simply laughed at this.

A few feet away, a hand suddenly rose up from the debris and after that Jasper was free while being visibly hurt and tired.

The gang then turned around to see a stammering Jasper.

"Don't think you've won! You only beat me because 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with, I'd- huh?"

To the side, some rumble were being moved. There, Lapis emerged from it, while another gem hold the debris for her to pass. She seemed less affected than the black one.

After she passed safely, he dropped the heavy stone and fell down on his rear, while Lapis fell forward.

Noticing Jasper, she sprouted her wings and tried to flee.

"Come here, brat! Aw, don't fly off so soon" She said while grabbing hold of Lapis' wrist.

"Lapis!" Steven cried out towards her friend.

"Lapis listen, fuse with me!"

"What?" She asked with a confused expression.

"How long did they keep you trapped here, in this miserable hunk of rock?" She asked while dropping her on the floor before continuing.

"These gems, they're traitors to their homeworld. They've kept you prisoner, they've used you! This is your chance to take revenge!" Lapis simply looked at Steven, worried about him.

"Come on, just say yes." With ill intentions, she asked the blue gem.

"Lapis, don't do it..." Steven pleaded to her, but she made up her mind. She extended her hand and Jasper grinned from ear to ear before grabbing her hand.

"Nooo!" Steven cried out, before an insane grin was plastered on Jasper's face and their bodies shined a bright light.

Their form grew, extra pair of limbs were created and in an instant, the two gems formed Malachite.

Steven trembled with fear as the giant fusion looked at them with her four eyes.

With a haunting laugh, Malachite controlled the water and looked at them with insanity towards them.

Stammering and walking weakly, the black gem came into view.

"You! I knew you were with them!" She screamed towards him. He shook his head to her, while holding onto his right arm. "It doesn't matter. I'll just crush you with them!"

But as soon as she was about to use the water hand, it grabbed her arm and turned into chained shackles.

"Huh? What!?" Then, a second pair of shackles grabbed her other arm and she started to struggle away from the water. Before chains enveloped her torso.

"What are you doing!" She asked herself before getting her answer. "I'm done being everyone's prisoner! Now you're my prisoner and I'm never letting you go!"

Malachite tried to struggle free, but her efforts were pointless. She tried to unfuse, but Lapis wouldn't let her.

"Lapis!" Steven called out to her.

"Lets stay on this miserable planet, together!" She then submerged herself into the sea. The waters returned back into its harmonious waves.

Everyone was at a loss for word to what just happened. Only Garnet was able to cut the silence.

"Yikes! They are really bad for each other." She commented while adjusting her visor.

Out of the blue, a melody started ringing for a few moments, before Steven got his phone and answered it.

"Uh... Hello?"

"Steven! I got your message! Are you okay? What's going on!" She asked only to get silence from him. "Steven?"

Seeing as his presence was unwelcome here, the black gem slowly walked away, making only the sand beneath his feet to make sound.

"Halt!" Garnet yelled towards him. He looked over his left shoulder to her.

"Garnet, wait! He tried to help us!" Amethyst said while blocking her path to him.

"That gem isn't someone we can't let out of our sight!"

"But, why Garnet? He doesn't look that bad!" She tried to understand the reason.

"That Onyx, he was called 'Big Brother' before in Homeworld! He's the gem that everyone respected, because he was so strong!

Pearl's eyes widened as Garnet told them. She remembers what Rose told her about him. Strong, caring, but at the same time lost.

He kept staring at them, before he continued walking away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Pearl said while throwing her spear towards him. He took the hit on his left forearm, but continued to walk as if nothing ever happened. "Wha?"

"If he's really that strong, then why can't he stay with us?"

"Because he chose to stay with Homeworld, instead with Rose!" The spear that Pearl had thrown at, was thrown back to Garnet, only this time it had an even greater impact.

A shadow message hovered to them. Steven couldn't read it, but Garnet and Pearl did. And it actually weighted on them.

 **"If you know nothing, you better not speak at all. Little ones."** He replied back before leaving, his footprints were the only proof that he was there.


	4. Safety first

Outside of Beach City - Evening

Despite having some injuries since the incident last night, Onyx walked as far as his feet could let him. From what he could tell, he left the town that the rebels stood.

His mind hasn't fully processed what occurred, it all went too fast for him to follow.

He just returned from the stasis bubble, Home World sent a... Battle ship? To Earth for some reason.

The human had Rose's gem and shield. A fight broke out and then fusion was in it.

"Nothing makes sense... Worse for the matter, I still don't know how much time passed. Or if..! Wait, where is the little Peridot at!? She wasn't in the shipwreck as far as I could see." He thought to himself while continuing to walk.

He walked.. And walked.. And walked until evening came through. He though that maybe, she was able to escape, somehow, and now is away from harm.

"Hmm? What a strange organic life..." He observed once more in his mind. He discovered some sort of plant, that had a wheat color to it. From his eyesight, it looked like a field was made to house the plant.

"That's a lot of organic matter... It could be harmful to our kind, if we don't test it out first." He theorized while extending his hand to touch it. With much hesitation, he touched it, slightly tensed in case it tried to harm him. But nothing happened.

"I see. A docile organic life that seems to follow the star's rays, up above." He thought as he noticed that they followed it. Though something intrigued him greatly. From the very basic defensive system that was stationed next to the organism, a clear patch of the matter seemed to be obliterated.

As if, something crashed at high speed... And it's... glowing?

"I better check what is making it glow. It might be a human trying to scare of any other organic creatures that feast in this strange plant." He said in his mind before passing through the wheat colored field.

As he came closer, the brighter it became from the glow. When he finally passed through the wheat colored field, he saw a strange pod in the center of a hole.

"Must of crash landed here recently, if the glow is this bright.." He speculated. Slowly, he slid down the hole and inspected it. It was dented in some places, but it seemed fine otherwise.

Suddenly, the tinted glass opened and Peridot crashed on the ground. She seemed out cold.

"Little one!" He mentally screamed in his head. Giving a quick glance at her body, he saw that she was overall fine, just knocked out from the crash site. "Thank the stars..." He heaved a small sigh of relief.

Looking around, he was sure that it would only be some time before the rebels would try to find her.

He had some options now. Give the little Peridot to the rebel army for information, or keep her safe and let her trust him overtime to learn a few things.

"That first thought isn't an option." He looked at the side as he mentally disagreed with that awful thinking.

Taking the second option, he grabbed her by her torso and put her in his right shoulder. Slowly and steady, he left the field and made his way to the a more concentrated organic life oriented zone. One where visibility to them would be lower than in the open field.

A walk of three hours. That's how long it took him, by being cautious and avoiding being spotted by the many humans that reside in their buildings.

Setting her down near a tall solid organic life, trees if he learned a thing or two when he was stationed here, he made a small campfire in the middle for the night. He saw the humans long ago do this, to provide some visibility and a comfortable feeling for each other.

It was quite easy to make one even. Grab a couple of sticks from the vegetation around him, a couple of rocks to make sure the fire wouldn't spread and then use friction between two sticks and you've done it. Though it took him a couple of tries to actually make the fire.

All he needed to do now, was to wait for the gem Peridot to wake up.

As he let the gem rest, he would see the fire flicker and dance. It was hypnotizing for a moment, until he started looking at his right hand. It hadn't regenerated yet.

"This will be annoying, if it doesn't regenerate faster." He thought as he put his left hand over his severed wrist.

The only thing he can do, is just wait. He wasn't talented as a healer as other Onyx type gems. The best he could do was heal small scratches at best.

Speaking of scratches, he had a few of them, but since he's using his energy to regenerate a limb, they need to wait for a bit before being treated.

...

A couple of hours passed and finally, his hand regenerated, likewise with the wound he had on his left arm from Pearl's spear. It must've passed around two to three and yet, the little Peridot hasn't woken up yet.

"Is she actually fine?" He mentally asked himself as he drew closer to her. Not touching her, he inspected her once more. This time he was more observant and saw that she was actually fine, minus the headache that she will fill once she wakes up.

Stretching his legs for a bit, he looked around and saw nothing still. Night had taken the vegetation and the only light that they had were from the lit fire that was becoming dim and the stars up above.

Not wanting to let the fire die out, he grabbed a few more sticks and added it to the flame. It's weak spirit now having something else to burn and satisfied with the fuel it received.

Having no need to do anything else, he sat down next to a boulder and looked up. He could see Home World's shining brilliance from where he stood.

Did the other Home World gems tried to find him or did they abandoned him when they were retreating?

He remembers it all. The great wounds that he had, the desperation on their expressions, the sadness of the rebel gem from stabbing him. He saw her and before he actually returned into his gem, the little one whispered to him 'Forgive me' before the light came rushing down to all of them.

"Are you alright, little ones?" He thought once more as he stared into the distance.

"Ugh... My head." Peridot said as her mechanical fingers hold her head.

She slowly got her eyesight adjusted enough for her to make out Onyx's figure. "Gah! You're the Onyx from the ship!" She then jumped up and grabbed the tree for support while making her floating fingers point at him.

He swiftly stood up and gestured her to calm down, but since she didn't understood gesture language, she thought he was going to pounce at her.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" She made four fingers centralize on a single one and a small energy ball formed, aiming at him.

 **"Calm down. I'm not here to harm you."** His shadow had transformed into a smoke message, probably because he had enough time to gather more energy from his walking.

"Lies! You were with those clods, so you're a threat!" She frantically looked at him. Ready to fire at him whenever she needs to.

Thinking carefully, Onyx sat down on the ground, simply looking at her.

"W-what are you doing? Is this some kind of trick to lower my guard?" She asked while looking around.

 **"Calm down. If you look carefully, you aren't near the crash site of the ship or in the pod you were in."** He explained once more with his smoky message.

She was silent while looking around, never letting her fingers drop.

"T-Then where are we? Answer me!" She demanded while being a bit more aggressive.

 **"We're some ways away from the pod and far away from the rebels base. For now, we're safe."** He informed once more. This seemed to make her relax a little bit, letting her fingers slowly fall apart.

"Why did you help me?" She asked while looking at him oddly.

 **"Many reasons. But the main one, is that you needed help."** He said while relaxing his expression. This seemed odd to her.

"Help? Why would I need help from a lower gem like you?" She asked while belittling him. It didn't affect him whatsoever.

 **"I might not look much, but I can protect you."** He said once more while standing, this made her fingers move slightly towards each other.

 **"I can't fight as well without my spear, but I can give you enough time to escape if they try to get to you."** He slowly made his way towards her, step by step.

"Don't come any closer!" She yelled while pointing her fingers at him again, but this time, he didn't stop.

 **"All I'm asking"** He was right in front of her, his chest being an inch away from her fingers. **"Is for you to trust me."**

"How can I trust you, if you aren't making any sense?" She asked while having an inner turmoil about shooting him or not.

"Because, I trust you more than I can trust them." He used his real voice to her. It still sounded strained and painful, but the message was sent.

She thought for a bit, while dropping her fingers. Figuring that it would be better to have an escape goat than nothing.

"You're an odd Onyx, you know that?" She commented while he took a step back, for her personal space.

 **"I've been called that before."** He messaged her once more with a chuckle, using his voice is painful and so he uses his gestures or this message system to communicate.

"Did you had to carry me to such a heavily infested organic life?" She asked while looking at it annoyed.

 **"It's the best place for hiding, for now. The humans, during this time, are resting and the rebel gems are probably looking around for you using the warp pads."** He explained while taking a few glances around the bushes, making sure that unwanted guests don't appear out of nowhere.

"Those clods are looking for me?! Argh! This is going to complicate with my mission!" She yelled with annoyance with the problem that arose.

 **"Easy. Nothing will happen if we plan things carefully and take our actions swiftly."** He informed her with a calming expression.

 **"And what is your mission with this planet?"**

"That's classified information, restricted only to Yellow Diamond and her subjects." She informed while holding into her information.

"Little Yellow?" He thought for himself while giving her no argument in return. Though he was curious.

"I need to get to the Prime Kindergarten, can you accompany me there? Even though you're weak as you said, you should be able to do that."

 **"The Prime Kindergarten? I don't think I know where it is anymore. The world changed too much since I last stood here."** He explained while holding his chin with his left hand.

"Hmm... We should follow the map that I have." She said while spreading her fingers and making a hologram appear.

"Right now, we are here. We need to follow this route towards the nearest warp pad." She pointed out while drawing a course towards the location she specified.

 **"We shouldn't take the warp pads."** He informed while shaking his head.

"Why not? It's the fastest way to get there." She remarked back while a little annoyed.

 **"They are possibly counting on us using it to catch us right away."** He explained with gestures to further increase his point.

"Then what do you suppose we should do? Walk until we reach it?" He asked, to which he nodded.

"You're joking, right?"

 **"It'll take longer, but at least we'll be safe from not getting caught by them."** He continued with this line of thought. He sincerely wished her safety, even if it meant that their objective would take a longer route.

With a sigh, she looked at him with annoyance.

"You make a valid point. I'll just reroute the coordinates to go straight to the kindergarten and not the warp pad." With a small swipe, she configured the map and made the finger retract back into their normal form.

"What time should we move out? The sooner the better, for your information."

 **"At the crack of dawn. It should be illuminated enough for us to see and head straight to it."** He informed as he sat down.

"Why not leave now? We should take this moment to gain ground!"

 **"You've just woken up from a crash landing. I'm sure you're well enough to walk, but for now try resting for a bit longer. You and I need it."** He explained while considering her being.

"This isn't necessary. If I'm fine enough to walk I should-!" She then fell down, from overexerting herself.

 **"Don't push yourself. Try resting for a bit. When morning comes you'll feel much better."** He reinforced his idea of resting as she tried to get back up.

Soon she gave in and sat down, with her back against the tree. She seemed annoyed as she had to actually listen to his opinion.

"A Peridot listening to an Onyx... This is a good laugh back home." She said with a huff. "Just don't get overconfident. You're below me through and through. Sure you are a valuable accent to the military might by being a healer, but besides that, you're below me."

 **"Whatever you say, little Peridot."** He replied while grabbing a few pieces of sticks and adding them to the fire, just to keep it lit for it's light.

"And could you stop with that 'little'? It's not appropriate for you to call other gems little, since you're in the midway to everything." She asked while watching him tug the fire with a stick.

 **"I'll try, but I won't promise you anything, Peridot."** He replied while spreading the ash and already burned out wood. **"But can I ask you something important?"**

"Depends on what you want to know and if I feel like sharing it with you." She replied back while trying to wait patiently for the star to show its rays to the Earth.

 **"How long..."** His phrase was slowly being made but soon, sounds were being made a few ways away, making him stop his message.

"You sure you saw a guy carrying a corpse over here?" A male voice asked while coming closer to them. It was somewhat deep, suggesting that it was still in his teen years.

"I'm sure dude! He tried hard to make sure no one saw him and he went through here!" Another male voice, no doubt the one that saw Onyx carrying Peridot.

Reacting quick, Onyx kicked the dirt over the fire and successfully put it out.

"Change of plans. We go now." He used his voice a second time. He didn't had enough time to waste to make a smoke message.

"W-what? Are they here already!?" Peridot jumped up, but as soon as she did, she felt numb on her legs making her look fragile. "I can't walk! This is your fault isn't it!?" She yelled while pointing at him.

"We don't have time to argue! I'm carrying you until you're good to walk again. Just tell me where to go!" He said while grabbing her bride style.

"Fine! Head that way!" She pointed with her metal fingers towards the right. Quick on his feet, he dashed with the exhausted Peridot on his arms, fleeing the forest in a instant.

Just as they left, the two teenagers came by their camping site and saw nothing there.

"Pfft, I knew you were lying. No one ever comes to these woods at night." The first teenager said while looking at his friend.

"But I swear dude! I saw him! And you can't miss out on a guy dressed in black while looking like a hobo!"

"All I know is that this was a waste of both our time. Come on, Maria is waiting for us."

"Argh! I swear I didn't imagine it!"As the two of them left, the ashes that still had embers to them grew colder and colder, until they were gone.

* * *

Beach City - Beach house - Evening

Steven was out with Connie, since they needed some time to tell everyone what happened to him.

"Garnet, can we talk for a minute?" Pearl asked concernely while Amethyst was in the living room relaxing after a day taking pieces of the ship wreckage inside the temple and securing it.

"Is it about Peridot? If so, than that can wait." She replied while heaving a large piece of gem technology.

"No! Not about her! It's about that Onyx.." To this, the fusion stopped on her tracks. "You know who he is, don't you?"

Amethyst kept a close ear listening in the topic. She wanted to know too when they had an Onyx by their side.

"I do. You should too, even if you've only met him once." She replied back while facing Pearl.

"I've met him before?" She asked with a questionable look.

"Every gem before the war knows him. He's been there for the important events and spent the most time with the Diamonds than any other gem."

"He what? Who is he if he can just come up to a Diamond with no care at all?" Pearl asked doubting that there was a gem alive to actually done the feat.

"He is Big Brother. A gem that has met every gem that came before the war." She said in a neutral tone.

"So what's the deal with him? Is he some kind of super gem or what?" Amethyst asked while sitting up.

"You can call him that, if you want." She responded back to her before looking at the both of them. "As soon as we finish clearing the ships wreckage, we need to find those two. The sooner the better." With that, she entered the temple to store the large debris away.

"Garnet, wait!" Pearl said in vain. "I've never met him... Did I?" She questioned herself. She wasn't a gem to forget, much less than that horrible time.

"Hey Pearl, what did she mean about 'the sooner the better'? Does she mean, we have to fight him?" Amethyst asked, she didn't mind fighting him at all, though she was curious about him. Especially being what Jasper called him, a 'Defective' Onyx.

"I'm afraid so." She replied while Steven returned back home.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" He replied cheerfully to them.

"Welcome home, little man." Amethyst said while lying back on the couch.


	5. Past secrets

Few days later

At the moment, Onyx and Peridot were walking through the course that she had previously selected. Though it annoyed her that she had to take the long route, he was not at all affected, even when she would mutter under her breath.

She would take the lead, as she is the one with the map between the two of them. He would follow her silently, not uttering a single word. This would make the voyage slightly unnerving to her.

Without any real backup from Home World, she had to resort for the Onyx to be her new escort. It put her nervous, but not as much without a brute like Jasper to give her orders.

In hindsight, the lack of orders or supervision from any superior was almost refreshing for her. Though she wasn't made to feel that way.

To her, Onyx was below her, there was no confusion about that. He's not a Pearl nor any gem that was meant to serve their higher up, but it was better than having no one at all, even if he was just a dead weight in her eyes due to his defective state.

Through the days, she had to question very few things, but nothing too important to voice out to the Onyx. A way to make her feel above him.

He on the other hand, was curious of many things. He had knowledge of the world of the past, but with changes, even slight ones, intrigued him. He was interest on Peridot's metallic members, on the human buildings being different from the others around, on why there were tracks in the middle of nowhere that stretched far away.

"This world has changed." He thought to himself while being observant around their surroundings. Through their way to the Prime Kindergarten, he would take point to notice anything that may be a threat to the both of them.

They had to stop a few times, due to Peridot being apprehensive of creatures that could mean harm to them or vegetation. He would observe them and then see if it was harmful through direct contact. So far, everything seemed docile for them with no repercussion.

Through this exchange, Peridot subconsciously started to think why would he put himself in danger instead of her. Any gem weak gem would avoid confrontation if they have the option to, but he would go despite being the same as her.

"Is he really weak?" She thought to herself. She ignored the fact that he was fighting with Jasper hand-on-hand combat and enjoying it, for no weak gem could beat a veteran soldier like her.

"What am I thinking? He's defective and below me, of course he's weak." She continued with her mentality, the only one that she has known for so long.

 **"How long do you think we'll take to reach our goal?"** He contacted her with a smoky message. She got used to talk with him this way, though she would greatly prefer if he used his own voice more often than this useless way of using energy.

"We should arrive in 3 hours, if there won't be anymore stops against any unseen threats." She calculated while continuing to walk forward.

With his answered question, he kept quiet once more.

Often, during their travel, she would record her discoveries or simply to voice out her thoughts to later remind herself that she's still stuck on Earth.

"I want to ask her how long I've been away, but I think she wouldn't answer me. Until she's done with her mission, I'll wait." He thought to himself while looking around, being the lookout that he is.

Not two hours later, they could see the canyon that the kindergarten in the far distance.

"There it is!" Peridot yelled while running towards it. Not wanting to leaving her behind, he ran behind her until they reached the entrance.

A memory that was so long ago, made Onyx remember when the kindergarten was being made. The land was vibrate with color, with life. Gem injectors were at work back then and Home World was colonizing this planet for the making of new gems.

But that was in his memory, looking at it now, it was depressing to say the least.

The earth was dead and in it's stead was now a canyon, claimed with numerous holes carved out of the dark, dull purple rock faces, the 'birthplace' of many gems. The injectors dot the landscape, some of which have fallen to the ground and been destroyed. Not only that, but a misty fog was placed, which gave the feeling of dread in place of the joyful reaction from back then.

Following Peridot, they reached a square hole with a green elevator on it.

"From this point on, only followers of Yellow Diamond can operate. You stay here and look if those clods appear." She said while projecting her screen and giving it indications.

But he grabbed her shoulder to stop her. Looking at him, he shook his head.

"What now?" She asked annoyed.

 **"There's a strange air coming down there. It's best if I go with you down there, for your protection."** In his eyes, there was something very odd. The hole was never there before, in the past.

"But I can't operate with you snooping around on my Diamond's business. Wait here." She reinforced her point while trying to leave, only without realizing that he was on top of the elevator already. "I told you to wait outside!"

 **"I'm not budging, Peridot. I don't trust this place one bit. A flux of negative emotions are coming from down there, that is never a good thing."** He argued back not wanting danger to struck her.

She was very annoyed by this. This was official business that her Diamond had bestowed onto her.

"You touch anything and I'll be sure that you'll get the highest regard of punishment." She warned him. So long as he stays away from her work, she's fine. Plus, in case they are violent when coming out, he would be a good distraction for her to escape.

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach house

"We need to track down Peridot. We found her pod, we know she's out there somewhere. She came to Earth with a job to do and odds are she still gonna try to do it. That is why I've gathered you here." Garnet said while folding Steven's laundry.

"I thought it was so you could help me fold all of this laundry." Steven asked while putting away a folded star t-shirt.

"That too. The chore wheel idea you had fell apart fast." She explained.

"Wasn't me." Amethyst said while reading a magazine.

The four of them then looked at the chore board and saw that Pearl was in all of the chores, while the others were scratched with a red marking.

A moment of silence while Pearl looked at them.

"I just really enjoy doing all of those things." She explained while continue with the folding.

"It's better if we do it together." Garnet said while looking at Amethyst. Seeing that her leader was looking at her, she closed her magazine and started helping as well.

"You men should stop just wearing clothes. It'll be a lot funnier." Amethyst commented to him.

"Hey! I'm a civilified part home, thank you very much. Clothing is a must." He said while continuing with the job.

"Hmm... This is a lot. I bet this folding would go faster if Ruby and Sapphire were here." He commented with the hope of seeing the two gems.

"I'm sure they'll be glad to see you, Steven. But, I'm not unfusing for laundry." She denied him with a gently smile. To this, he groaned disappointed before continuing with his task.

"Garnet, you don't think Peridot would come looking for us, do you?" She asked concerned.

"We weren't her priority, she was sent here to do something in the kindergarten." She informed her.

"Do you think she's still going to try to reactivate it?" To this question, Garnet nodded with conviction.

"If she gets it up and running, the injectors will turn back on." She explained to them.

"In-jectors? What are those?" Steven asked confused and concerned.

"You've already seen them. Well, you've seen them disabled." She said while showing a hologram of one of them.

"If Peridot reactivates them, they'll pick off where they left off, planting gems on the crust of the Earth. Where they'll incubate and suck the life right off the ground." As she explained the hologram showed the process in which a gem is dug in and incubated with particles to reinforce the life being sent to it.

"We can't let Peridot restart gem production here. If we do, the entire planet will become..." She paused on her words, to mask away any ill words.

"Jank'd." Garnet concluded blandly. To this Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Garnet! That mouth!" Amethyst chuckled at her leaders blunt.

"Don't worry, we'll stop her." She said reassuring Steven. "Come on, Crystal Gems." She said heading towards the warp pad.

"Coming!" Pearl said promptly.

"Uh... As long as we don't have to fold anything." Amethyst said lazily while summoning her whip.

Steven sat on his place, continuing to folding his laundry.

"Steven." Garnet called him.

"Come on! That means you too, right?" Amethyst said while giving him a bored look.

Steven gasped with excitement before rushing to the warp pad next to them.

"You're a civilified part gem too, after all." She told him to remind him that he also is their team mate.

"Garnet, are you sure we should bring Steven? This might be dangerous." Pearl asked concerned about his safety.

"Peridot's got nothing we can't handle." She explained to her while they were warped away.

* * *

Onyx's P.O.V

"What in the stars..." After the both of us went down. The little Peridot used her own strength and pulled the pillars from the floor and ceiling. In them, there were two pieces of shattered gems forcefully joined together.

 **"Peridot... What is this?"** I asked with a frightened expression, slightly trembling to what I'm seeing.

"I'm not surprised that you don't have any knowledge of this. Only those under the guidance of my Diamond know about it." She explained while continue to examine the data around the machines.

"I won't go into details to you, but to simplify everything, these are gem fusion experiments. Products that came during the past war in this miserable planet." Gem fusion experiments!? Little ones, you were doing this behind my back?

I'm... Speechless. I-I... I can't believe they would go as far as using the warriors that fell for... THIS!

Gems that were shattered are meant to stay buried to give them an homage for the courage that they displayed until the very end, with their weapon on top to signify that they were properly buried with the respect that they deserve.

But this... This is wrong. This isn't what they should do to their remains...

Taking a step back, I turned my back on her and waited on the elevator. The more I look, the more I question what they were thinking back then.

 **"I'll be waiting until you're done."** I messaged her. I simply can't look, I just can't. Chances were that I knew who they were before.

"I won't take that long. Around ten minutes if I want to hurry up." She said, while I stood there looking up the hole that we came from.

"From this... Cluster... Soon..." She mumbled to herself. What is this Cluster even? Don't question it, hope that it isn't what you're thinking.

* * *

Kindergarten

Through Pearl's light, they were looking to see if anything changed.

"Well... Nothing looks activated, in fact, nothing seems to have budged since the last time we were here." Pearl said while observing an injector.

"We were right. But just because Peridot hasn't been here yet, doesn't mean she won't come." Steven nodded to her. "Lets do a thorough check on the perimeter." Another nod. "That way we can monitor any future entry." She concluded while he gave a final nod.

"Sounds good to me!" He announced before walking in a funny way.

As he walked, the wind that passed through the crater whistled, in which looked like our little hybrid was in a horror film.

"Log date, 652." Hearing a familiar voice, Steven looked at the source to find a strange square hole. From that same hole, Peridot and Onyx emerged from a green elevator.

"This is Peridot updating status, still stuck on miserable. The fusion experiments are developing properly. A few even emerged early-hyah!" She squeaked, finally noticing that Steven was there.

Onyx looked at him for a few moments, before looking around with caution.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Are the other ones with you?" She asked with fear on her expression. At first, Steven shook his head slowly, but then nodded with his shoulders shrugged.

"Of course... Why not?" She said while reforming her hand and face palming herself. To say she was upset, would be correct.

"Peridot!" From a few feet away, Garnet called out her name.

"There she is!" Pearl said, the three gems were already armed with their weapons as they rushed towards her.

With a gasp, she moved behind Onyx while pointing at them.

"Don't let those clods get me!" She ordered before running away behind him.

To this, he took a fighting stance. Eyes sharp, hands relaxed, feet ready to kick the dirt and mind focused.

This made them stop on their tracks, caution was now installed in the area that they were.

"I'll go get Peridot!" Steven announced trying to pass the Onyx, only to be blocked and lightly pushing him to the side.

"Steven! Why you!" Amethyst said angrily before casting her whip on this left arm.

Using his strength, he yanked her current position and threw her to the side. She rolled a little on the dirt before getting back up.

Pearl was the next one to attack him. Using her dancing moves with her spear, she was able to avoid getting grabbed or attacked, but as she was about to inflict some damage, he grabbed her spear and launched her towards Garnet.

Looking at her spear, thought that it would be a replacement for his weapon for now. If she doesn't recall it, that is.

But the most surprising thing was that Steven was able to push him, distracting him for that split moment, enough for Garnet to get up and punch his gut before sending him towards the nearest wall.

Amethyst and Pearl were ready to attack him, but Steven yelled at them.

"Guys! Peridot is escaping!" This made them ignore him for now and rushing towards the fleeing gem.

"You've got nowhere to go!"

"You're cornered!" Amethyst and Pearl said while seeing her someways running towards a wall.

But the most surprising thing, was that she was actually running up the wall.

"Hey! I can't do that." Steven said with a hint of envy.

"Neither can she!" Pearl yelled as she threw her spear up in the air, where Peridot was running.

Sensing danger, she lowered her head and escaped with her head intact.

"Hah! Missed!" She said mockingly, without realizing that the spears original purpose was to hit the injector up above.

Feeling that something had disturbed its slumber, the machine fell towards the green gem.

Looking up, she was shocked to see the machine so close, not giving her time to dodge it.

Yelling with a fear she fell down on the bottom part of the machine.

"Onyx!" She called him for help.

"Little one!" He yelled back while rushing towards her. As the world seemed to slow down, he jumped to her aid grabbing her and safely getting her out of harm, but the landing was too rough and he needed to roll around for a bit.

As the injector fell, a cloud of dust arose from its contact point.

"Do you think she's hurt?" Steven asked concerned to them.

As the cloud settled, they saw that she was safe on his arms.

"Ha ha! Nope!" Amethyst said while lashing her whip again. Getting the both of them stuck on her weapon.

Peridot being the only one that can move her limbs, made a finger of her to electrify the whip. This had a small backfire as Onyx was there too, so he had to suffer through it.

"Oh-ho! Hot whip!" She exclaimed while releasing her weapon and seeing it flail with the electric current. When whip stopped, Amethyst growled at them before noticing that they were actually running away.

"You Crystal Clods! Go ahead! Wreck this place, see if I care! I already got what I needed!" She announced as they ran.

"Get back here!" Pearl ordered while tailing the both of them with Amethyst.

Seeing the both of them being tailed, Onyx pointing up with his fingers to Peridot. Not knowing how, but she understood him and she made her fingers to become five propellers spinning in rapid motions.

With the amount of speed, she started to elevate and took refuge on the sky. She then started laughing hysterically with the newly found safety of the clouds.

Onyx on the other hand, continued to run, at a faster pace, in order to stick close to her.

"I'm going to pop her good!" Amethyst announced with anger present on her tone.

"I will help!" Pearl assisted with her team mate as the both of them ran after them.

* * *

During the chase, Onyx noticed that only two gems were rushing towards them, meaning that the other two were probably exploring where they came from.

The shock from early still lingered, making him trip on the ground. To this, Amethyst smirked as they got closer to him.

"Gah! Onyx get up, you clod!" Peridot yelled while still in safety. But as she took her time to look at him, she noticed that sparks came from his right leg.

"Oh no! This is my fault!" She mentally blamed herself as her one and only bodyguard is on the floor.

"Go!" He yelled at her. "I'll slow them down! Just run, Peridot!"

"But-" She didn't want to leave her only companion.

"We'll meet again! Just be safe until then!" He reassured her while his right arm was caught by Amethyst whip.

"Uh..! Uh..! Don't you dare leave me behind! You know where the hub is, right!? DON'T go there!" She yelled while fleeing from the scene.

"Stay safe, little one." He thought to himself as he was sent flying towards a wall from Amethyst's part.

"Amethyst, I'm going after Peridot! Keep him busy!" Pearl said while trying to tail the fleeing green gem, but she was stopped by a path of dark flames.

 **"I won't let you."** He messaged them, the electricity stopped coursing his leg, letting him rise.

The two of them were feeling vibes of danger coming from him. This made the purple gem grip her whip to make sure he wouldn't move that quickly.

She soon regret it as he flailed his arm and black flames rapidly reached her. An explosion engulfed her, pushing her so fast and hard that the wall behind her started to crack. Her whip was completely gone.

"Amethyst!" Pearl called her out before rushing towards him. The two of them parried each strike, both proficient with their current weapon in hand, the spear.

But then, she made the spear on his hand disappear, making him unarmed. A spear almost struck his chest, but with a open palm he redirected it to the side and he used his other hand to move his attack with the flow, making her lose her momentum and then punching her stomach with a closed fist, coated with a black smoke.

Pearl grunted under the attack, almost gagged from the sheer pressure that one simple attack carried on her physical form.

Not letting her have a second to rest, Onyx started to round up strikes on her body. From her arms, to her torso and to her legs. Weakening her in the process.

Two whips lashed around his hands, binding him strikes. Looking back, he saw the purple gem already letting loose purple flames towards him.

In a split second decision, he did the same, though this time the explosion was met closer to him, hence he suffered the aftershock.

Using his now freed arms, he blocked the winds that carried dust with his arms, to avoid being blinded. But that gave him an opening that was seized.

Pearl kicked his chest before using the blunt side of her weapon to hit his chin. Stunned for a moment, Onyx was trying to figure out how to escape the situation.

Two gems against one. He was disarmed and the best he can do is fighting with his knowledge of fighting with his body, no escape from what he could see. The only way to actually escape was if he could make them retract into their gem.

If there was any way for him to survive another day, he needed to be violent, he needed to go back to the war. Back into fighting, the only thing that he knew for sure.

Grabbing the Pearl by the throat he made her rise, her feet were off the ground. He then slammed her against the wall and let herself fall down.

Amethyst was surprised by the sudden action and lashed her whip at him once more, but he was moving too fast for her to get him and such he was already towering in front of her.

Pulling his left hand back, he punched her gut, but didn't let her go with that, with the momentum of the attack, he moved her whole body and slammed her on the floor. Pearl seemed out cold while Amethyst was grunting in pain.

She tried to grab her whip that was close by, but he stepped on her hand. She screamed in anger while still trying to get her whip.

"Argh! Come on! Get closer to me!" She yelled towards her weapon, while containing the pain in her hand.

Looking at her... He was reminded on how he started out. He was beaten at the beginning, judged by how he was different and treated below any gem. Everything is repeating to this Amethyst. She was small, she was weak, but she had one thing that the others didn't had. From the look of how she always looked at Pearl, it can be assumed that she has feelings. Something that Peridot has failed to show him.

He rose his foot and she closed her eyes, fully expecting that he would stomp on her and causing more pain.

"Uh?" But what happened was that, the pain was going away. She looked at him and saw a small ember on his hands, hovering her hand that he had stepped on. "What the... Why are you healing my hand!? We're fighting right now!"

...

He didn't answered and kept healing, making the pain go away and the scratches that he caused to regenerate. After that, he went over Pearl and did the same process on her.

After he had done his healing, he started to leave the area.

"Wait!" Amethyst called him while being in front of him. "Why!?" She questioned him again.

 **"You remind me of me, when I started."** He messaged her with the same black smoke as before.

"Oh! Because I'm defective, right?" She asked with anger towards him. If there was something that she hated to acknowledge was that. But he shook his head.

 **"You have something that the other gems lack."** He responded back while passing beside her.

"Oh yeah? What do I have that they don't!?" She questioned again, yelling with anger.

"Emotions for another." He responded with his pained voice. Questions rose from her mind as he walked away, she grabbed her whip and tried to catch him, but for some reason, she couldn't.

She looked at her hand and saw some small black embers floating on her. They soon disappeared and healed the last remaining of her pain.

"Amethyst?" Pearl called her name while holding her head. Her voice sounded tired.

"Pearl! Are you okay?" She asked her partner while helping her to her feet.

"I'm... Fine." She said while looking around. On the distance he could see the faint silhouette becoming blurry before disappearing. "Where's that Onyx at?" She asked while summoning her weapon.

"He's... Gone. He beat us up really good." She said while looking to the side.

"What?" She said while sounding surprised.

"I guess he isn't called 'Big Brother' for nothing. A super gem like you called him." She said while looking the way they came from. "Come on, we need to report to Garnet."

Though, Amethyst questioned why he healed them if he was their enemy. It just didn't made sense to her. Something she would question Garnet when she could.


End file.
